


Save the Last Dance for Me

by IllyasJames



Series: High Heels and Vodka [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Key, M/M, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Chris takes Victor too a special club where the Dancer Nightshade is dancing his 200th key wearing show.Yuuri has danced every show trying to stay as alluring but untouchable as he can be.Victor can't help but feel more.





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 174 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> And here is Friday's story. I had so much fun writing this. Maybe I'll write the rest.  
> But do not pester me about it. I love you people love my stories but asking, pleading and hinting about me continuing pieces actually make me not like them anymore because it causes stress. I love that you love them, but please respect me.
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

Yuuri looks down at the key on his dresser table. In mere minutes it's going to be the 200th time he'll hang it around his neck before taking stage. And every dancer in the club is convinced he'll put it right back on his dresser when he steps off, just like he has done every single time before. 

It's not that he doesn't know what kind of club it is, but he never felt pressured to go beyond his own limits. Yuuri's just lucky he's one of the best dancers there are, so he can get by from tips alone. At first when he joint, he had asked the owner if it was okay if he only danced, so for the first year he wasn't even a key dancer. 

It was just that one night one of the dancers had a nasty tumble making a slot vacant. Yuuri said he'd help but only if he could still refuse that kind of thing. The owner had been desperate as the slot was impossible to fill with one of the other dancers as nearly all of them had regulars. 

So Yuuri had gone on stage, danced more provocative than normal, and ended his routine by showing his key to the crowd huffing them off, parading off the stage. The crowd had exploded. In the end he had made over five times his normal amount of tips and was considered as the most desired one out there. When the clients had kept asking about him the owner asked him to consider taking a permanent slot, same agreement. No key exchange unless he wanted it too.

~

Victor looked up at the club Chris had dragged him to. He was seriously wondering what went on in the guys mind most of the time When somebody tells you they want a calm night dragging them to a nightclub that advertised pole and burlesque dancing just didn't seem like the right thing to do. 

Once they entered the club the music drilled into Victor's skull making him seriously consider turning around and leave. Chris must have seen the look on his face as he grabs Victor's arm and drags him through the club towards the hallway that Victor believes leads to the toilets. Except it doesn't.

The bouncer at the door at the other end of the hallway looks at least three times as mean as the one at the front entrance. Giving of the astute feeling that this is the door to the real club, a feeling proven when Chris shows a bracelet and a message on his phone. Seriously, a private club within a club, who would have thought of that. 

Once inside Victor is taken by the complete different ambiance of this second club. Where the first was a place you took your friends out to watch a show, toss down some beers and get the bouncer to threaten to kick you out, this place made it clear that the only beers they would serve you were imported and so exclusive you'd be cheaper in buying a good scotch.

It was also very clear that the dancers were more than just dancers. The few that were on the stage, showed a grace and flexibility that was just mesmerizing. These were obviously the best of the best and, judging by the looks they sent into the crowd, they knew it. A quick look over the stage also made it very clear those were not 1 dollar bills being tossed. 

Chris walks towards him with two glasses in his hands. Seems Victor had been dazing about quite a bit for not noticing him leaving. Chris looks from Victor to the dancers.  
“Fifty is considered the minimum and if you only do one dancer they'll most likely bar you from the place. Not that the in between show minds getting just fifties. They know the best ones get the stage all to themselves.” 

He hands Victor his glass and guides him to a pair of seats in front of the main stage. A waiter quickly removes the 'reserved' sign that was placed on the small table between the two seats. Victor looks up at Chris with a raised eyebrow. 

“I called in ahead almost a week ago, when you confirmed you'd be here today. It's nearly impossible to get decent seating nowadays for a NightShade dance. There are people here who probably reserved their butts in place months ago.” 

Victor realized that that explains why Chris had insisted on them going. He took a quick look around and noticed something. Where a lot of the crowd near the smaller stages were closer to fifty and up, the men in the leather seats around the main stage were all well below it. 

“Well it seems we'll have to sit through two other performances and an extra in between show before NightShade takes the stage. He used to have the middle slot, but I was informed by the bartender that for the past three months he's the final number.”

Chris starts to chuckle.

“Hope he remembers me. See he and I had a little something going on between us. And in all honesty I hope he will play that again.” Victor looks at his friend.

“I never thought you'd be dating a stripper. Somehow always thought you'd be trying to upstage them too much for that.” 

Chris looks at Victor, blinks and starts to laugh. He laughs so loud two of the dancers actually lose a step and give him a dirty look.

“Oh, Heavens. I could never date a stripper. You are right, I'd probably tear a ligament trying to upstage them. No see, the only reason I have a vip card to this place is because me and him used to practice at the same place. Hell, when I overheard him having issues financially I even suggested him to dance in place like this.” Chris sighs.

“When he still worked in the front club I went there a lot to cheer him on. So when he told me he had gotten promoted I begged him to let me see his new act. But as it was on this side of the club he convinced his boss to give me a membership. I'm fairly certain the first year came out of his pocket. All he told me was to be nice and tip properly.” 

“Oh, and to keep my creditcard on myself.” 

At this Victor looks at Chris with a dumbfounded look. What kind of advice is that. 

Well halfway during the first show he starts to understand. The key the dancer had on his neck gets slipped in the mouth of this one guy and his creditcard gets taken by the dancer. 

“Chris. These are more than just strippers and dancers aren't they.” 

“Yep.” Chris grins at Victor. “This is the most exclusive brothel one can find. Minus that one owned by that guy in the Saudi's. And that is why NightShade is so bloody coveted.”  
It takes a moment for Chris to continue as he takes a long, slow, sip from his glass.

“See, my friend will be doing his 200th NightShade show tonight, and he has never taken a card. That is why I am here tonight. I'm supporting my man.” 

Victor gets a feeling his friend knows more than he is letting on. Knowing Chris won't tell him unless he's feeling to do so, Victor doesn't even bother to ask anything. Instead he relaxes into his chair and takes a look around. Because of this he is just in time to spot the man that got the key having his ID checked before he's allowed to enter a small hallway almost unseen by the shadows.

He pokes Chris and asks why they check the ID at that spot and not sooner. Chris blinks a couple of times and then tells him a story of how one of the clubs members had apparently had had a bad breakup, so when he found out his former lover had gotten a new boyfriend he had broken into the guy's place stole his creditcard and had managed to get one of the dancers to pick his card.

Problem was that this dancer had had a crush on this member for a while and well, they knew his real name. Poorly they hadn't found out till after everything was done. It had caused the club owner a whole lot of money to keep the cops out of this place. And the Clubs name out of the papers. So now ID was obligated and it was checked you were using your own card to buy favors. 

~

“Are you certain about this Yuuri. I mean, you've got a good thing going for you.”

Yuuri smiles at Damian, the stagemaster is equal parts owner of the club together with his brother, the guy looks like he shouldn't even be allowed into the front half of the place. 

“As I told Alistair, two hundred shows and I'd look into my options again. Right now my option is continue to do this till people get bored and the tips dry out, or quite when I'm on top and use my experience here to get a job in a dance assemble which doesn't pay the same amount but will be a better addition to my resume.” Yuuri sighs.

“Truth is, I still haven't decided yet. It will all depend on tonight's dance. Did Alistair agree on my set price?” Damian nods

“As if he could ever really refuse you.” Both smile at one another before Yuuri goes over to the dressing room he calls his own and preps for tonight's show.

~

“So if I get it right, the number that is called when the dancer goes on stage. That is basically the number they sell their time for?” 

Victor really wants to figure this out, so he is looking more at Chris then at the dancer, even though he tossed two hundred dollar bills on the stage the dancer looked a bit disappointed. Chris chuckles at seeing that. Both the main shows and the in between ones all had checked the spot on the stage right before Victor and all had drooped when there had been no card.

“Almost, it's what their base time costs. So if for say, you end up just talking, that is what you pay. Any act over it adds to it. So like these dancers all set their time as two thousand each, but if they accept a card and the person has kinks they want to play with...” He wiggles his eyebrows towards Victor, who nods that he understands.  
When the dancers all leave the stage, none with a card as it is clear every one is simply waiting for the main act, it suddenly shoots through Victor's head that he is actually out of money. Well cash money that is. He tries to signal to Chris but right when his friend notices that Victor wants to tell him something the entire club goes black. Victor slams himself in his chair, waiting for panic to erupt but instead he can hear exited whispers.

“Oh, boy, you really have something of a treat planned for us tonight.” When Victor hears Chris he understands it's all just part of the show.

 

“Beloved Guests. Welcome to the Last Dance of Tonight. We hope you enjoyed our dancers and showed your love for their work.” At this there was some soft agreement from the crowd.

Victor was just surprised as this intro was completely different from all the other dancers. He looks to where their table's supposed to be when he hears a soft tingle sound. Did somebody touch his drink.

“Now as a token of his appreciation NightShade has taken the liberty of buying you all a nice drink. He'll let you know when he wants you to toast with, so do keep it on your tables till the cue is given.” 

The hum Chris gives is heard over the relative silence from the club.

“The numbers for our beloved NightShade are 20k till morning break.” 

Victor feels his breath hitch. They did not just state that this dancer is set for twenty thousand Dollar base Price. 

“All acts but penetration free for the first two hours. And Patrons the chance to get him to pick your card today were set…”

“At ten to ninety that he ain't. We know.” Victor hears one of the other people murmur

“...at eighty to twenty. It is after all his two hundreds show and he is so very appreciative to all of your love to him.”

At this a very excited murmur rises from the crowd. Seems the thought that the dancer is actually obtainable makes the energy buzzing.

“Without further ado, NightShade is here for your entertainment.”

~

Yuuri hears the numbers being called and the reaction from the crowd when he gets into position. He knows that unless there is a person that makes him buzz there is no way he'll pick up a card, but he also knows that them thinking they have a chance will make them want to tip even harder to get NightShade to pick them for the night.

The Music starts and his spotlight goes on, making every client turn around and look at him. When he sees Chris he can't resist sending his friend a quick wink. He makes a quick move with his hand and when the man nods he starts his decent towards the stage

~

Victor recognizes the tunes as Joe Cocker's 'You can leave your hat on' instantly. Just like everyone else he's surprised when the spot shows an empty stage before moving to the other end of the club ending at a single figure standing on top of the bar. 

He feels his mouth dry up instantly. It's not the very skintight suit, the leather gloves, the top hat, or even the cane held in those nimble hands. Nope it's the fact that this dancer is everything Victor desired and was standing on freaking 4 inch heels like he did so daily. 

Victor sees NightShades eyes dart over the crowd in the soft lighting that had been slowly gone on. He saw the moment the young man, he looked barely legal and had Chris not told him he had been 18 when he started in the club he would not have known, spotted Chris. There was a wink and some hand movements, which were followed by a quick nod from Chris. Something had just been agreed upon. And Victor was buzzing to find out. 

NightShade's decent from the bar is magnificent, Victor hadn't even spotted the waiter till they lend him a hand and a knee to ease getting from the stool. Or that he had given his cane to the bartender before doing so. All of his attention was on the man slowly strutting towards the stage and them on an extended version of a song he'll probably will never not associate with this night ever again. 

When he's only a few steps away Victor catches Chris moving. Seeing his friend emulate the position of the one waiter he understands what they agreed upon. Victor can't help himself and stands up offering to hold the cane. He feels pleased when NightShade hands it to him, even if the dancer is only looking at Chris. 

“Thank you Chris. I'm glad you could come.” 

Victor is shocked to hear NightShades voice. Even if it is only a whisper and no one but he and Chris could hear it, Victor feels like it is the most melodic sound he has ever heard. That is till he turns to take his cane back from Victor, their eyes meet, then NightShade very clearly looks him up and down and practically purrs a 'Nice' at him. It isn't till Chris pulls him back down in his chair that he realized he'd completely froze up. 

“He got you good with that, didn't he?” Chris gives him a grin.

“Chris, he got me so good all I can do now is think of that toy you gave me last Christmas for my birthday. You know the one with the remote.” Chris hums, of course he remembers he gave all of his friends the same thing.

“Don't think he'll want to have something like that used on him.” Chris actually knows it for certain as Yuuri had been very clear about it. “So although I doubt he'll pick up a card even if you laid it down, that would not be a thing happening.”

“No Chris, you misunderstand.” Victor shakes his head. “I don't want to use it on him. I want him fully dressed with those shoes in control of the remote. All the time I'm being carved out by that thing I am imagining him putting one of those shoes up against my hard on and well... deliver.” 

Chris stares at him for a moment. “Now that, he might actually do.” Chris eyes Yuuri on stage . “Yeah, he'd probably would do that just right indeed.” 

Victor was not unfamiliar with music, so he knew this version had been adjusted for the show. Most of the other dancers had had several songs in their repertoire, yet it becomes very clear that NightShade really isn't like all the rest. 

For one, he has a small table where he puts his clothes on after taking the pieces of, while the other dancers had just tossed them about. 

Second, he's been openly flirting with Chris and ignoring all the others. Not that any seem to mind, if anything it seems to make them even more inclined to throw tips on the stage.

Third, the drink. It's still left untouched, and Victor is fairly certain nobody else is drinking either. 

So when NightShade puts his cane on the table, and pulls of his dress shirt revealing the lingerie he's wearing under it. The panties leave very little to wonder about what the man is packing but it's the camisole and garter belt that make the image. Victor wonders how many know that this set is the actual color of nightshade. 

When he hears a low whistle he's a bit startled, twice so when he realizes that it was him who just wolf whistled the dancer. Nightshade clearly heard and gives him a heated glance. This makes Victor want to toss all the money he has onto the stage. It is also when he remembers what he had wanted to ask Chris before the show started. 

The moment Nightshade leans down to pick up his glace clearly intent to make a toast, Victor sends a text to Chris asking him to hand over some bills as Victor is clean out. Chris sees the text, looks at him and quickly slips him five hundreds. The text he sends along with it is so full of innuendo, Victor almost chokes on his drink. 

Seconds later both Victor and Chris have to responds fast when they each get a shoe kicked to their heads. 

“You'll hold on to those for me, won't you loves.” Nightshade sends them a wink before showing a rad ass routine on the pole. By the end of it three of the five notes have landed on the stage, Chris even tossed in four himself. 

The stockings and the camisole are the next to get removed. Amazingly enough, he actually manages to do that without even once removing his top hat. So when he saunters the stage in only the key, the hat and his panties, Victor does something he had not thought he'd do.

He puts down his card. Fully expecting Chris to scold him for it, he's surprised to see his friend did the same. A quick look tells him, that not a single person around the stage kept their card in their wallet. Chris gives him a wink.

“Don't know what it is but, Yuuri is clearly up to something and I love to find out what it is.” 

Sure enough Yuuri calmly parades over the stage collecting all of the tips before leasurely putting it all on the table. He leans against the table hip cocked just right to show of the goods. 

Victor is certain he isn't the only man biting back a groan when Nightshade slowly caresses himself during the final part of the song. 

Suddenly Nightshade jerks himself away from the table and walks around the stage. It's playful, it's sexy, it's sweet, and somehow it's innocence, combined.  
He picks up card after card, returning them to their owners in creative ways. The one that he picks up with his foot before making the owner accept it with his mouth makes Victor moan. Those feet will be the death of him. 

When he gets to the point that he touches the men, before returning the card, Victor realizes that every return was saucier then the one before. And with only three cards left, he and Chris are in for a treat. Sure enough the third card gets returned by Nightshade practically giving the man a lap dance before zipping him down and slipping his card in. Then he zips him up and places a chaste kiss on where it's at. 

“Keep your bills in your hand Vitka, he's taken a tip from every single one.” The whisper hits him just in time as Nightshade's already upon them. 

“My boys. My shoes, please.” Victor and Chris lean down and one after the other put the shoes back on. 

Yuuri then offers his hand to Chris and slides all the way against him. There is some whispering between them before they break apart and Chris gets his card slipped back to him. He gives the dancer a bow before Nightshade turns to Victor. Who takes the hand that is offered and quickly plants a kiss on the knuckles.

He is not mistaken to see the hint of a blush on the dancers cheeks before he gets pushed into his seat and Nightshade straddles him. The dancer then takes his hands puts them on the arm rests and tells him to keep them there. After getting a nod from Victor he slowly starts grinding into him.

“So Chris says you are his best friend. He talks about you, he let out some parts.” Yuuri's voice is whispered directly into his ear. “Would you be good to me if I kept your card, would you satisfy me?” Victor licks his lips.

“I would do anything you'd asked of me to get the job done.” 

Yuuri leans back and smiles.

“You would think only of me? Even if you are paying for it.” There is an undertone in the dancers voice Victor can't place. It sounds almost like insecurity.

“You are worth the time I'd be paying for.” Victor leaves no doubt in his voice.

Nightshade shade leans back, rolling his hips, moving his hands from his neck to where their crotches touch. When his thumb rubs Victor's cock he lets out a whimper. 

“Will you think of me tonight.” Victor nods at Nightshade's comment.

“You have ruined me for any other thoughts.” His voice is hoarse from desire and he knows his pupils are at least twice as big as they normally are. 

“Now that deserves a reward.” 

Nightshade's hands move down to his hips and prove the little ties on either side of the panties are not just for fun. They were actually covering the hooks with which you can break them apart. Victor has to take a big swallow of saliva when he understands that Nightshade really only left his hat on for tonight's show.  
~

Yuuri bit his lip for a moment. Chris assured him, that this Victor would not do anything he didn't like. That he was the right one, that that was the whole reason Chris brought him as his plus one. Still, it was a big step to take for him, even if there was that connection he felt the moment the man had handed him his cane when he went on stage. 

Not to alert anybody he quickly did what he had planned to do all evening if the man would put down his card. He'd never admit to it, but in his mind Victor had been the only person he had danced for that night.

~

Nightshade shows Victor his card in the same hand as that he keeps the chain with his key, then he flips the panties, folds them with both hands. Keeping his lips tight together with the chain hanging from it. He opens Victors jacket, caresses his chest and clearly puts the folded pantie in the inner picket.

After that he takes gets up and hold the hat in front of his crotch. Signaling to victor to help him on stage. Once there he keeps the hat in place all the way to the table. With his back to the crowd he brings the hat up to his face and drops the chain in there. Then he slams it back on his head before giving the crowd a blow kiss over his shoulder. 

~ 

Yuuri quickly walks of the stage right into the fluffy bathrobe Damian offers him. Before Damian can say anything to him though, his nerves get the better of him and he shoves his head off his head and into Damian's hands before bolting towards his dresser.

Damian wonders for a moment if his actions mean Yuuri really is going to resign till he looks in the hat and understands just what it is that made the young man succumb to his nerves.

~

“Man that was such a good show. He really pulled out all the stops for tonight, no wonder the prices for the chairs had been so high.” Victor hears some of the other man talk to one another.

“You know I don't even mind he ended up not taking a card. The thought that he can do this here, and still get away with that. Well it's what makes his shows so damn worth to pay.” 

“And it was clear that he knew those last two men. So of course they get a better act, they are safe to him.” At that all three men start laughing.

Victor simply wants them all to shut up. His hand is clutched around the folded pantie he had taken from his pocket. Part of him had done so with the intent to return it to Yuuri keeping his outfit complete. An other part of him had simply wanted to touch it. It was when he noticed it.

Chris looks at his friend. “Are you alright my friend. You seem a bit out of it. We can go backstage in a minute and talk to him. I'm certain he'll be better to deal with dressed.

Victor looks at Chris. “Oh I'll be going backstage alright. If only to return this.” He shows Chris the pantie, pushes it open with his thumb, revealing the small key that was folded into it.

**Author's Note:**

> And the second story I wrote on my holiday.
> 
> Thank you for reading it.
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
